


Starlight Starbright

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [30]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddle Pile, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Implied Poly Relationships, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: It's over and Grizzop has trouble relaxing and falling asleep. Good thing the others are with him.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & L.O.L.O.M.G., Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, other implied relationships
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Starlight Starbright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> Day 28 - Flufftober - Starlight
> 
> *insert panda art here* go the fuck to sleep, Grizzop

Grizzop is keyed up, he always is, but he rarely notices it, but now that the world is finally safe, that they all can have a break, it's very obvious. The others are mostly asleep around him, Azu and Hamid both snoring gently where they are wrapped around each other. Meanwhile Grizzop is lying there wide awake staring up at the stars, all of him itching to keep moving, to keep doing  _ something. _ "Y'r thinkin' too loud," Sasha mumbles and paws tiredly at his leg. 

"Stop it," Zolf huffs out and rolls around so his head is trapping Grizzop's other leg. 

Grizzop lets out a frustrated breath and is about to murmur something back when Wilde just flops on him, his long lanky arms wrapping around Grizzop like he’s a stuffed animal. "They're right you know? Come, get some rest, even Cel is asleep." 

Grizzop huffs out another indignant breath and looks to the side where Cel, Barnes and Carter are curled up in a ball of limbs. It doesn't look comfortable but all of them look relaxed and asleep.

Grizzop buries his hand in Wilde's hair, now long again and soft. "Fine," he grinds out and closes his eyes.


End file.
